The Bet
by Mae
Summary: Warning-Slash fic. This one is OliverPercy, and a little bet takes place. Who do you think would win in a fencing competition? And what're the stakes? As well as a public kiss on the Quidditch field is involved in it...


meepmeepmeep Percy no kawaii! It's pretty much fun and funny, I personally like the fencing part. And I'm assuming that our redheaded prefect wouldn't try to worm his way out of the bet...^_^;

# The Bet

By Mae

"-and fencing! Now that's a gentleman's sport. It takes skill, agility-"

Oliver moaned. "Come ON, Percy. Muggles' stuff? That's what you've been doing all summer vacation?"

The redhead glared at him indignantly. "They may be stupid, but fencing, yes, it is the very thing, Oliver! Can't you see?"

Frankly, the quidditch captain couldn't. He couldn't see what so exciting about two people jabbing at each other. He sighed. Muggles. Couldn't they make more _understandable _sports? His better judgement told him not to argue with this prefect, but he ignored it.

"Nope. I can't. I don't see how you can. Besides, what's so skillful about cling-clanging some swords together? I'll bet I can beat you with one hand behind my back."

Bad move, bro.

Percy fumed, lunging slowly and dangerously towards the stronger student. He screamed, "You, you uncultured brawny muscle-bound brainless dim-witted ignoramus! You?! Beat me with one hand behind your back?!" He pointed at him, screeching. "No way! Nonononono! In fact, I shall have a duel with you!!!"

Oliver: O_o

"What???"

"A duel you idiot! Do I have to explain everything to you?!"

"Damned, I know what's a duel! But you want to actually-"

"Yes, you numbskull!"

"Where're you gonna find swords?"

"Don't worry your empty head about it! I'll find some way!! In the meantime, you can try to get yourself prepared for a great defeat!" He walked out in a huff. The other teen watched him walk out of the door.

"Shit. I knew I should have listened to my better judgement. Oh well. I'll win anyway."

"What's going on?"

"They're doing some Muggle thing! Somethin' called fencing. See the swords there?"

"Hey! Isn't that the Head Prefect there? I can recognise that Weasley hair anywhere!"

"And the Quidditch captain!"

There were mainly two sides. One on the Wood side, and the other on the Weasley side. 

Ron shivered uneasily as he looked at Percy's angry face. "Oh dear. I hate to say this, but Harry, do you think Wood or Percy is gonna get hurt?"

"Harry?"

Harry was busy trying to decide; to go to the Wood side or the Percy side. But after Ron called to him, he, hoping no one noticed him, slipped to the Percy side where Ron was. "No, I think it's just a friendly duel."

"Percy doesn't look very friendly…"

George and Fred had popped over to the Wood side, and was busy yelling stuff like:

"Sock it to him, Wood ol' boy!"

"Get him right in the kisser!"

Percy's eyes glinted perilously. Smirking, he tossed one of the swords to Oliver. Oliver caught it smartly. The prefect ran his hand down the edge of the blade, and posed there.

The captain wielded his sword, grinning. He whispered, "Want to make a little wager?"

"Why not? How much?"

"20 Galleons."

Percy nodded confidently, but there was a hint of worry on his face. Oliver smiled and backed away. "Let's start."

The bespectacled student lunged forward, letting out a battle cry. He leapt up, holding the handle tightly. He landed right in front of Oliver, dust swirling around him. He thrust forward, jabbing at every spot he could find.

Caught unaware, the taller student parried his blows poorly. Not just caught unaware, in fact, he very soon realised that Percy did research. And maybe even practiced.

"You're getting weak, Oliver!" He shouted out, wrist flipping to one side, almost touching Oliver's head. Shocked, the Qudditch captain barely had enough time to turn to the side. He slid back, his rubber soles burning on the hard tiles.

_I'm losing._ He thought, gritting his teeth. _I can't lose. Not in front of everyone. …Not to Percy._

_I have to use any weapon I have._

Risking the game, he dashed forward and got closer to Percy. "Percy," He whispered. "Fred and George told me."

"Wha-what?!" The prefect's eyes widened. His grip on the sword loosened, and was totally frozen in shock.

The crowd looked on, puzzled.

_Now!_ Oliver rushed towards him, slashing wildly. The redhead gasped, backing away from the tip of the sword. He stepped behind uncertainly, then tripped and fell. 

The sword fell onto the floor.

The taller student's sword pointed at his throat. Percy nodded weakly, and closed his eyes in defeat.

The captain smiled as the crowd cheered. Soon, though, he came back to his senses.

"Percy!" He flung the sword aside, kneeling down in front of him. "Oh Percy, you're not hurt, are you?"

The other student shook his head. He let Oliver help him up.

The sight of him was the sight of utter devastation. Trying to blink the tears away and trying to be like he usually was, he whispered faintly:

"Oliver…I…I owe you."

Seeing his face made the stronger student guilty. He knew that the Weasleys didn't have much money, as well as knowing that Percy didn't have twenty Galleons. "Percy, forget about the bet."

"No! I promised."

"Okay, then we'll just change the stakes."

The shorter student protested, but in the end, he gave in. "What is it, then?"

"A kiss from you anytime and anywhere I want."

"But, but…"

Oliver placed a finger on the redhead's lips. "Shh. Promise me that."

He nodded numbly.

_Oliver will probably forget this, I suppose._

"Go Harry!" Ron yelled, waving frantically to his hero. Harry winked back, and swooped down towards the Snitch.

Wood led his team, shouting out instructions. They obeyed, playing hard. 

"And it looks like Gryffindor is winning, oh great! Uh, I mean, Slytherin is losing, and Gryffindor is in the lead!"

The crowd cheered from the stand, and Wood could see a figure in the few front rows standing up.

Percy was jumping up and down, losing all his dignity. His red hair was vaguely messy, and his glasses were almost slipping of his nose already. He was busy screaming "Go Gryffindor!"s and "Go!"s so loud that the players could almost hear him.

The captain grinned, knowing that Percy was cheering them on. 

"Wood!"

He turned back to the game, and the Snitch zoomed by, followed by Harry. 

A big blooping Bludger came along, suddenly wanting to thwack the scarred boy. Fred and George were already flying over, but he knew it'd be too late. Crossing his fingers behind his back and hoping that Harry would catch the Snitch, he stepped in the path of the Bludger.

The black ball shot straight ahead.

And rammed into Wood.

"OLIVER!!!" Percy cried out, wanting to run down and see how Oliver was doing. Not realising it, he stood up and started to run towards the field. 

"No!" He stopped just in the middle of the front rows. "I, I can't go." Tears ran down his cheeks as he slowly sat down on one of the chairs, watching the teachers pull the other student up. _Oh Oliver, you have to be okay, you have to be fine…_

The captain shook his head, and pushed the teachers away. He looked back, just as-

Harry caught the golden ball.

"And Gryffindor wins after their great captain, Oliver Wood, took that serious blow from the Bludger!"

The crowd screamed. The redhead uncontrollably shrieked out a "Oh YES!" The rest of the team landed, and rushed towards their captain, whooping and wheeing like madmen. The audience cheered as Wood smiled and waved at them with a prize-winning smile.

The tall student noticed Percy in the front row, and made wild hand signals at him. "Percy, come here!"

The other student, puzzled, made his way down the stars onto the field. He walked to him, a questioning look in his eyes.

Oliver turned to the prefect, and whispered, "Now."

"What?"

"A kiss."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you remember, Percy? Our duel, and I won? And you promised to give me a kiss anytime and anywhere I want?"

"…Yes."

"Then?"

Percy looked up at Oliver, and closed his eyes.

The captain made sure that everyone was watching them, then put his arms around the shorter student and bent down to kiss him.

Everyone watched on in shocked silence.

The redhead's lips parted slightly, and he grasped onto the other teen's shirt as they kissed deeply. Oliver pulled him closer, and held him tightly.

Silence.

And more silence.

A faint clap sounded from the stands. Everyone turned back in surprise to see Ron Weasley getting up from his seat.

Soon, another joined him. Harry clapped, looking directly at Ron.

Percy pushed himself away from Oliver and looked on, amazed at the both of them.

Then half of the crowd fainted.

"Do you think they still remember?" The prefect said to the Quidditch captain.

"Nah. I guess they just tried not to think about what happened after our game." 

"Oliver," He looked around nervously. "When did Fred and George tell you that I liked you?"

"I can't remember. Hey baby, later. The Prof. is here."

After they greeted her, Wood settled down into his chair, ready for a day of work again.

…_Well, I _did_ get him in the kisser anyway._

** **

**END**


End file.
